Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (e.g., touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device may include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices may be used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Proximity sensor devices are used in a variety of settings. One use of proximity sensor devices is in automobiles (e.g., cars, vans, trucks, etc.). In particular, automobile proximity sensor devices are integrated into the automobile. Such proximity sensor devices may be used for climate control, managing the car radio and entertainment systems, performing navigation, operating or connecting to the control systems of the automobile, and performing other operations.